1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a plurality of input terminals, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for displaying graphic images corresponding to an arrangement of a plurality of input terminals on a display, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern display apparatuses may receive various external signals from external devices in addition to broadcast signals received through an antenna. External devices which may be connected to the input terminal of the display apparatus to provide external signals may include video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital versatile discs (DVD) players, satellite broadcasting receivers, personal computers (PCs), and game devices.
If a user changes an external apparatus when using a display apparatus while an external signal is being reproduced, the user can sequentially select the external apparatus by pressing an external apparatus convert key provided on a remote control. Alternatively, the user can select an external apparatus by outputting an external apparatus list image.
When an external apparatus connectable to a conventional display apparatus is changed, a user can determine whether or not the external apparatus is connected, but the user cannot know which external apparatus is plugged into which input terminal. If the name of the external apparatus displayed in an external apparatus list is replaced by an identifier such as component 1 or component 2, a user cannot know which external apparatus is connected to the component 1 and has to check the back of the display apparatus. Considering that a display apparatus may be positioned near a wall, such a checking process can be cumbersome to a user.